


The Body Issue

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo





	The Body Issue

there was a small knock on Hope's door one chilly day in January. She opened the door to find Kelley on the other side with the slightest of smiles on her face. 

"hey you. come in." hope said as Kelley walked in shyly. "what brings you here? i thought you would be at the beach on our day off"

"nah. i just wanted to kinda lay around and do nothing today."

"hence, you still in your jammies," hope said almost scoldingly. She understands having a lazy day off during camp but being in your pajamas past noon is considered sloveignly in   
her mind. Kelley rolled her eyes at Hope and took her place sitting crossed legged on Hopes bed.

"can i ask you something?" Kelly nervously asked Hope.

"sure. what do you need?"

"what was your experience doing the Body Issue like?"

not expecting the question at all, Hope widened her eyes a little and jerked her head, "why do you want to know about that?"

"wellllllll, i've kinda been contacted by ESPN, and they kinda asked me to be in the magazine this year." the defender seemed embarrassed at the statement.

Hope let a small chuckle escape.

"well that tells me everything i need to know about whether i should do it or not!" Kelley exclaimed as she darted off the bed and headed toward the door. 

"im just kidding Kelley, stop! come back here and sit down" Hope's words are somewhat stern. "what do you want to know?"

Kelley sulks back down into the bed, "i just want to know if you were glad you did it. did you feel comfortable doing it. Stuff like that"

"Well, comfortable? not so much. you are letting a bunch of strangers take pictures of you naked sooo. am i glad i did it? it waivers. at first i was proud, but now, I'm not really loving the words 'naked' and 'pictures' in the same sentence with my name. but this is my experience, Kell, why don't you ask Press about it? She just did it"

"no. i dont anyone to know yet. they will probably just laugh at me"

"what are you talking about? why would they laugh at you?" Hope asked quizzically

"you know. Cause im not sexy like that." Kelley said dejectedly.

Hope could not help the laughter escape her mouth, "jesus Kell. they arent meant to be sexy. They are meant to show what different types of athletes bodies look like."

Kelley cocked her head with a pointed look, "you know what i mean. i don't have a body that screams to be seen. Im not as muscular as you guys."

"Kelley, literally every game you play you are lifting your shirt up for the world to see your abs. believe me, you are plenty muscular. and plenty sexy." Hope's smirk caught Kelley's eye.

"oh yeah? do you really believe that?" Kelley challenged Hope.

Hope, with lustful eyes, leaned toward Kelley on all fours stalking herself towards the younger woman, "yes, Kelley. i really really believe that."

"Hope stop! we arent supposed to do that anymore. You said 'just friends' remember?"

"i know what i said. but now im picturing what your pictures would look like and i have to say, I like what my mind is showing me." Hope said seductively.

Kelley became flushed with redness in her cheeks, "tell me. tell me what you see."

"well," Hope started as she pushed Kelley onto her back and climbed atop her, "i see them lighting your face just enough to highlight every freckle on your beautiful face." Hope proceeded to plant tiny angel kisses to various parts of Kelley's face.

"people do like my freckles don't they?"Kelley quietly said. Her heartbeat racing at the intimate position she was in with her former lover. placing her arms around Hope's waist.

"mhm, they do. you know who else does?"

"who?"

"me. i like your freckles. you know what else i like?" hope purrs as she trails her kisses down to Kelley's neck.

"what?" Kelley is trying to maintain some kind of control but her constant hard swallowing and her chest rising higher and higher with every breath is betraying her.

"I like your neck. It tastes sweet when i kiss it. i like your arms. the way they hold onto me when im doing this." Hope proceeds to place a sucking kiss to Kelley's neck.

"I like that too. anything else you like?" Kelley inquires as she tightly closes her eyes 

"mhm," Hope whispers as she lifts herself over Kelley and uses her hand to lift Kelley's shirt slightly up so her abs are showing, "i really love your tummy. it's the only thing that distracts me during a game when you lift your shirt up." Hope smiles as she peppers Kelley's belly with kisses.

Kelley can't help the goofy grin that has now spread across her face, "I distract you?"

"only for a second, but yes, you distract me." Hope begrudingly admits.

"what else about me distracts you?" Kelley playfully asks.

Hope grabs the bottom of Kelley's stanford shirt and pulls it over her head exposing Kelley's breasts. The keeper begins to nip and massage them.

Kelley moans, "i know you like those."

"kelley," Hope says like she's almost irritated pushing herself up so shes' face to face with Kelley, "do you really want to talk any more?"

"Not one more second," Kelley breathes out pulling Hope down for a passionate kiss.

two hours later, they both lay breathless in tangled sheets looking up at the bare ceiling. their hands held in each others trying to figure out what just happened. 

It's Kelley who breaks the silence, "sooooo, you're saying i should do the Body issue then."

Hope, smiling at Kelley's attempt at humor tries to match it with her own, "i don't know Kell. I kinda like being the only one who gets to see you this way. but in all seriousness. i have no doubt that the pictures would be amazing. it's really boils down to how comfortable you think you would be doing it."

"well Im alot more comfortable after what just happened here," Kelley sarcastically states as she motions between the two of them.

"oh. im sorry," Hope begins with a devilish grin," did you think i did this to make you feel more comfortable? i was just annoyed that you were still in your pajamas so i had to find a way to get you out of them."


End file.
